


Mommy?

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Star Wars: My Clone Days [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do clones have mothers? One clone believes he does and he seeks the help of his brothers to show them how much they mean to them. For Mother's Day. There will be a Father's Day edition, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy?

"Cody, what are they celebrating?" Echo asked as he watched from his perch on top of the clones HQ on Ryloth. Cody lay beside him, an arm thrown over his eyes. Odds and Rex looked to where Echo was pointing.

"Who are they and what are they doing?" Cody grumbled.

"The Twi'leks, they're…celebrating something," Odds frowned as confused as Echo.

"National holiday?" Rex guessed.

"Mother's Day," Cody sighed, not moving.

"What's Mother's Day?" Echo turned to Cody.

"It's a day where creatures and species across the galaxy celebrate their mothers."

Echo fell silent for a while, watching the little Twi'lek children running around with flowers and the parents getting together. Parties flowed into the streets as sweet music filled the air.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Echo?"

"Do we have a mother?" Echo asked cautiously.

Rex and Odds broke out laughing. Rex clapped a hand on Echo's back, "Of course, kid, we have a mom. Remember your sparti cylinder?"

"Rex, shut up," Cody growled as he sat up. "Ignore them, kid. Their heads are still a little scrambled from when the Kaminoans dropped them getting them out of theirs."

"So, we don't have a mother?" Echo looked down at his feet dangling over the edge of the building.

"Kid, a mom ain't just some being who brought you into this galaxy," Cody moved to the edge, nodding down at the families in the square. "It's the being who raised you and was there when you needed support in the female form. And not the kind've support that those two idiots believe in. It's like when Ahsoka comes around after a battle and checks on all of us or Luminara is there when one of her men has a mental breakdown or when Aayla was there when her squad lost Kicks. That's kind've what a mom does."

"So you could have more than one mom?"

"Depends on what kind've mom you believe in, kid. It's all up to you," Cody laid back down.

"Do you have anyone you see as a mom?" Echo glanced at Cody.

Cody hesitated, "Sometimes, kid, and it's not just one."

Echo thought for a moment, "Could you help me with something, sir?"

"Hey, ladies!" Padme called as she entered the room. Aayla, Luminara, Ahsoka, and Baris were already in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoda called us in. He said that Commander Cody had a message for us," Aayla nodded to the open chair. "We're just waiting for Switch to bring it down."

"Why would the commander call all of us down here?" Luminara frowned.

"I don't know. He seemed fine the last time we talked," Ahsoka sighed. "Maybe they found something on Ryloth."

"Ma'ams, here's your message," Switch walked in, sticking a datapad into the side of the table they were sitting round and the holoprojector in the middle of the table turned on, showing Cody's head.

"Good day, ladies. My men wanted to send you a message, so here it is," the screen changed to show a square on Ryloth where a bunch of young children had gather. They were beaming up at them, some waving, "Happy Mother's Day!"

The screen went back to Cody, "My men thank you for always being there for us in our time of need. This is the least we could do on your special day."

The screen went blank, leaving the women stunned.

"Did we just get a Mother's Day gift?" Ahsoka turned wide-eyed to the rest of the people in the room.

"Sir?" Echo and Cody were once again sitting on top of the Clone's HQ on Ryloth. Odds and Rex sat not too far way, playing sabaac.

"Yeah, Echo?" Cody sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Is there a day that celebrates fathers?"


End file.
